Stranded on a planet
by Helen Nurse
Summary: Two Time Lords are stranded on Earth, when they meet up with the Time Lord that 'Borrowed' their TARDIS.


'One more day' She smiled as she saw what her love had written.

'Yup.' she replied, happy they had found each other again.

She narrowed her eyes as she read his next message '*whines* but why couldn't tomorrow be wednesday?' she pursed her lips, remembering that they were meeting on thursday.

'Because you were the idiot that let Theta borrow your TARDIS!' she angrily typed.

'Oops?'

She smiled as she recalled some of their adventures with the old Type 40. 'Yeah, but you didn't really get along with your TARDIS anyways, so I guess its for the best.'

'I guess so.'

'But then you had to try to convince the Master that we needed a lift to this backwards ball of dirt! Honestly, you couldn't have had us dropped off on the planet Barcelona? Nooo, you had to get us stuck in the early days of Earth, and AFTER when the Doctor was here! Your sense of Time-Direction is atrocious! *crosses arms with an angry huff*'

'*cries*'

'Stupid annoying derp.' she paused, and thought about her love for a second 'But at least we have each other, unlike Theta'

'Yeah'

'hold on, be back in a bit, heard a strange noise outside' she looked out the window, and saw a blue box with a tall, thin man with floppy hair coming out of it. She opened the door of her house "Excuse me? Who are you?"

He smiled "I'm the Doctor."

"Theta?" she murmured.

"Sorry? What did you say?" he said with a smile as he walked closer.

"You stupid Idiot! You were supposed to return the TARDIS a year after you borrowed it! A year!" she slapped the Doctor's face.

"Ow! That hurt! And what are you talking about?"

"You are so thick! We searched for you on this planet for ages, but then our ride ditched us! You stay put!" She turned away, and pulled out her mobile "Hello, dear. Would you mind coming up to the country estate? We have a visitor that you wanted to see years ago."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, confused by the short raven-haired woman with green-grey eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she muttered darkly. She turned to the Doctor with a bright smile "Would you like to come in? If I recall, you have a fondness for tea."

The Doctor shrugged as he followed the woman into her house. He looked around as he walked in, surprised by the amount of paintings on the walls depicting fields of red with trees of silver. They seemed to look like Gallifrey, back when he was at the Academy, before the war. "Where did you get these?"

"My husband painted them."

"He's rather good."

"You can tell him yourself when he gets here in forty five minutes."

The Doctor waited patiently, and enjoyed the company of the odd, intellectual woman that practically dragged him into the house after telling him off. And then she'd slapped him in the face. Him. A thousand year-old Time Lord, slapped by some random woman. And it had hurt! Really, really hurt!

"Hun? Why is there a Police Box in the front yard?"

"Thank the stars! You are late." the woman said, her arms crossed with her face in a scowl.

He walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips. "James needed my signature on some of the documents needed for the patents. So, where is the boy?"

"Hello!" the Doctor waved as he placed his tea on the coffee table. "I'm the "

"Doctor. Yeah, I know." the man cut in, rolling his eyes.

"Do you know me? Because I don't recall ever seeing you before, on any of my adventures."

The two looked at each other, and the man nodded silently. The woman stepped forward, and opened her arms "Come over here and give me a hug, you silly boy."

The Doctor walked over, and while he hugged her, she whispered in his ear "It's good to have you back, Theta."

The Doctor stumbled backwards "Who the bloody hell are you?" he yelled.

"Can't you hear us?" the man said as he held the woman close, who had begun to cry at the Doctor's outburst.

"What?"

"Listen in your mind. Hear us." the man said as he soothed his wife.

The Doctor delved into his mind, ripped away his psychic wards, allowing his mind to hear everything, which is when he heard the two voices he thought he'd never hear again.

'_Hello, Theta.'_ the voice was as warm and kind as when he first arrived in the world. His eyes glistened as he whispered "Mum?" The short woman nodded with a teary smile.

'_Welcome home, son.'_ The voice was a rich baritone, full of light and laughter. "Da?"

The man smirked "Took you long enough."

"How old is my son now?" the Doctor's mother asked, drying tears from her eyes.

"I'm a little over a thousand years old, now."

"And how many regenerations?" the Doctor's father asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm on my last one?"

The Doctor's mother turned back towards her husband "And you thought he could borrow your TARDIS, and not be reckless! You are in big trouble."

"May I go? I need to see Clara now."

"No! You are grounded for the next ten thousand years! And hand over the keys to the TARDIS right NOW!"

"Yes, mummy." the Doctor said weakly, just as frightened of his mother's anger as he was at one hundred.


End file.
